


What Poold have been

by DiscordiaTomato



Series: Avengers AUcademy [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordiaTomato/pseuds/DiscordiaTomato
Summary: As we grieve the death of the best teen-oriented Marvel game out there, I wanted to rectify the absence of someone that is cherished, adorable, and most of all, unbelievable.





	What Poold have been

_Early in the day, a Thursday morning. Avengers Academy. A silhouette rushes inside the main building and into the first office._

"Director Fury. A dragon was spotted heading straight towards campus.

-Well Miss Potts, send in Tony. Or maybe re-assemble the mech team. Surely Hercules, Miss Lafayette, and the others are ready to pummel Fing Fang Foom back to the timefog.

-That's just it. It's not him. It's some towering, flying dragon, with some strange mumbling ginger leprechaun perched on his head

\- *sigh* I guess we will have to postpone classes for another 4 weeks. Again. Gather the students and prepare the area. You know the protocol.

-Yes, sir."

 

_At the same time, a mumbling ginger leprechaun perched on the head of a dragon, was gloating_

"They will never guess my plan. They will never be able to hurt me... But I still need this audience of mine so that i can give the best show!  
And what better audience than an actual whole school of teen heroes to witness my dispatching of those bumbling, pathetic, so-called mercenaries? I sure rolled a nat 20 on that one!"

A voice erupts from the seemingly innocuous bag held by the dragon in its forelegs:

" **NEEEEEEEEEEEEERD**

-SHUT UP! D&D is an art form! I will teach it to you...IN BLOOD. MWUAHAHAHAHAH

-Buddy, did you really just spell out a villain-laugh? Pretty sure you're just supposed to laugh weirdly, not say "mwuahaha"

-PEOPLE IN THE BAG OF HOLDING HAVE NO RIGHTS. SHUT UP

-Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, nerd. Hurry up and land somewhere, will you? I'm getting leg cramps, and very cold thighs. I really wish I had the money for legs on that costume.

-God. Her demise can NOT come soon enough"

 


End file.
